


亡灵公交

by XieSuisui



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieSuisui/pseuds/XieSuisui
Summary: “找到你了。”“好久不见。”





	亡灵公交

2019年4月4日22:30  
车站里只剩下零星的几个乘客，各个大巴与公交交班回归，停车位渐渐拥挤起来。  
一辆公交停在发车位，车上没有人，车顶的灯光接触不良，闪着昏暗的光。  
不知道是哪位老人粗心大意，把自己的老式收音机遗留在了座位底下，戏曲节目已经结束了，只剩下电台空窗期的白噪音。  
2019年4月4日22:45  
另一辆公交进站。  
车上只有司机和售票员。  
“小白回来啦？这是最后一趟了吧？”  
这辆车上的售票员虽然很年轻，似乎刚开始上班没多久，但看起来人缘很好，跟站内保安笑着打招呼。  
“是啊，我下班啦。”  
那辆无人公交车上的收音机突然发出一声刺耳的电流声，仿佛一个女人凄厉的惨叫。  
2019年4月4日23:00  
车站更衣室。  
小白已经换好了自己的衣服，锁上自己的小柜子，他下班了。  
没想到一个人慌慌张张地跑了进来。  
“小白！不好了，老李今天晚上喝多了！酒精中毒了！”  
“怎么回事？”  
“被人戴了绿帽子！老婆孩子都跑了！”  
两个人急忙打电话叫120，等到把人抬走，皆出了一身汗。  
“唉，你说他何苦呢，为了一个女人和别人的孩子，不值得不值得。”  
“您别这么说，这种事情放在谁身上都难受。”  
两个人回了更衣室，长者突然一拍脑袋。  
“我这脑子！他今天是末班！十一点就该发车了！”  
小白看了看表，安抚着身边的人。  
“也是事发突然，这样吧，我替李叔跑这趟。”  
“唉好孩子，辛苦你了。”  
“我分内的事儿。”  
2019年4月4日23:30  
重新换上制服的小白走上了那辆带班公交车。  
车上的司机很寡言，淡淡地看了一眼走上来的售票员，没有指责，也没有疑问，面无表情地踩下了油门。  
这辆晚点的末班公交缓缓驶出了公交车站，渐渐消失在深沉的夜色中。  
起雾了。  
2019年4月4日23:55  
末班公交原本就没有几个乘客，这辆车上除了司机和小白就没有别人。  
车内光线很暗，小白坐在座位上昏昏欲睡。  
这样不行，他拍了拍自己的脸，虽然是末班，但也一定要认真负责才行。  
要不要试着和司机说说话？虽然他看起来不好接近的样子••••••  
小白是个自来熟，天性讨人喜欢，又很热情，几乎不知道知难而退为何物。  
想到就做，他犹豫着开了口。  
“师傅••••••”  
跟李叔搭班的这位司机好像跟自己一样是新来的？似乎都没怎么见过••••••姓王还是姓刘来着？  
没想到司机没有答话，只是一脚踩了刹车，吓得小白一个趔趄就要往前扑，幸好他手快扶住了前面的椅背。  
到站了。  
这一站竟然还有等车的人，陆续上来了五六个人，看起来是这一代的加班人员，每一个人都是疲惫不堪的神色，他们沉默着上了车。  
无人交谈。  
2019年4月5日00:00  
公交车渐渐发动起来，直到驶离了车站，司机还是一言不发。  
小白也不是自讨没趣的人，见人家执意不与自己交谈，也就不再打扰了。他站起来伸了个懒腰，借此消除身体的疲惫，毕竟他也工作整整一天了。  
“一二三四五••••••五个人。”  
小白拿起车票夹，走到离他最近的那位乘客面前。  
“您好，开始买票了。”  
收好五个人的票钱，小白一边整理一边走到了第一排。  
这时，车顶的灯突然熄灭了，小白没看清脚下的情况被绊了一下。幸好那盏年岁已大的灯管挣扎着闪了几下后又重新亮了起来，不过比之前更加暗，奄奄一息随时都要熄灭的样子。  
小白先是低头看了看，地上空空如也，并没有能够绊倒自己的什么东西。  
还是自己太累了吧••••••  
小白叹了口气，抬起头，愣住了。  
刚刚上车的••••••有这么多人吗？  
公交车中后部足足坐了十几个人，光线昏暗，看不清楚他们的脸。不知从哪里响起了收音机的声音，混乱的电流声夹杂着已经失真分辨不出来男女的声音。  
“2009嘶啦——接下来嘶啦——新闻嘶啦嘶啦——连环车祸嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶——知••••••演••••••朱嘶啦——肇事••••••白••••••”  
小白又清点了一下手里的票钱：确实只有五个人的。  
一定是自己太累了，小白暗暗给自己打气，重新拿起票据夹走向车后。  
他绕过已经收了钱的那五个人，走到另外的人面前，这一排坐了两个人。  
“您好，请买••••••！”  
小白倒吸一口凉气，这两个人目不转睛的看着他，不同的发型，不同的着装，可是••••••是同一张脸。  
虽然那张脸足够好看，但面无表情看着他的样子把小白吓出了一身冷汗。  
双胞胎••••••一定是双胞胎。  
小白僵硬地抬起头，更惊悚的事情发生了。  
除了最先买票的五个人，剩下的九个都长着一样的脸！  
不同的发型，不同的着装，都直勾勾地盯着他，面无表情，目不转睛。  
小白冷汗涔涔，全身不可抑制地开始发抖。他强装镇定，抬起一只脚就要往后退，然后就在他想要转身逃离的时候，突然一个急刹车，小白直接摔倒在了地上。  
车停了，可那九个同一张脸的人动了。  
小白摔得很重，膝盖和手肘都有些破皮，他挣扎着想要爬起来，却被两个人一人一条腿拖着重新趴在了地上。  
“啊！”  
那些人把他翻过来，按住他的身体，制住他的手脚和头部。  
九个人面无表情地看着被他们围在正中的小白，同时张嘴说话，连语调都是毫无生气的。  
“找到你了。”  
然后就静止不动了。  
小白被吓得心脏剧烈地跳动，他在诡异的静止中屏住呼吸，稍微转了一下手腕，想要挣开这些“人”的压制。  
可没想到，他的这个举动仿佛一个开关，那些静止的“人”重新开始动了起来，他们依旧面无表情不发一语，可是却开始下手粗暴地去扯小白的衣服。  
“不要！你们干什么！放开我！”  
制服上面的纽扣不堪重负，终于在激烈的挣扎与拉扯中被绷断了。一颗扣子在地上弹跳了几下，发出了清脆的声响，然后滚到了一个座位下面。  
小白被压在地上，能够清晰地看见座位下面有个遗失的收音机，收音机闪着红光，发出的电流声格外刺耳。  
他的上衣已经被撕扯着脱掉了，露出了瘦弱的上半身，那些“人”毫无章法地抚摸起他的身体，他们掐住了他的乳头，下手很重，小东西立刻变得充血红肿，然后就被掐住顶端像扯皮筋一般揪长，再狠狠按进胸膛里。  
小白疼出了眼泪，不管他们是人是鬼，这是在强奸！  
泪眼朦胧中，他的视线上移，藏着收音机的那个座位上坐着人，是最开始上车的那五个人之一。  
他的鞋掉了一只，裤子被拖到了腿弯处，他感觉到自己的双腿被人向两边拉扯着分开，筋骨都在叫嚣着疼痛。  
小白挣扎着伸出了一只手。  
“救我••••••”  
他的性器被人毫不怜惜地攥在手里，力道大的让他眼前发黑，他努力向前伸手，抓住了座位上那人的裤脚。  
“求求你••••••救我••••••”  
那人坐着，毫无反应，小白用尽全身的力气向前爬了一段距离，他看见了那人的脸，面无表情，脸上泛青。  
“不要！”  
就在他看清那张脸的一瞬间，他被掐着腰拖向了身后，与此同时，坚硬又灼热的东西直接捅进了他的后穴。  
小白疼得尖叫出声，后穴被撕裂，血顺着大腿根流下，可体内的东西还在坚定地深入。他感到有什么东西抵在了嘴边，膻腥的气息扑面而来，竟有人试图把性器塞进他嘴里。  
不要！不能这样！有谁能来救救他！  
小白突然爆发了全身的力气，他挣脱禁锢，然后飞快地车厢前面冲。  
“司机师傅——”  
“砰——”  
小白的头被人砸中了，血顺着额头流下来，流进了眼睛，模糊了视线，在一片血色的世界里，他看到司机面无表情地坐在座位上，浑身上下都冒着黑气。  
他缓缓回头，看见身后站着一个人，英俊的脸上突然展开了一个笑，阴森渗人，他的手上拿着公交车上为了防止意外发生而配备的救生锤，现在这把救命的锤子把他推进了深渊。  
小白倒下了，身体与地板接触发出沉闷的声响，在他倒下的时候，那五个乘客还有司机，全都在一片黑雾中化为了白色的人形纸片。  
他以为他会晕过去或是直接死掉，但他没有，他的意识停留在失去对身体的控制但却正好能够接受身体讯息的微妙阶段，换言之，生不如死。  
头上的伤口渐渐凝结，他的嘴被粗暴得掰开，然后塞进了膻腥的性器，那性器进进出出，磨得他嘴角发疼，而且次次都会顶到喉咙。还有后穴，也被人毫不怜惜地开发使用。  
他身上的衣服已经被脱光了，甚至连袜子都被脱掉了，他一丝不挂的被人玩弄，就好像专门为这些不人不鬼的存在而设计的泄欲工具。  
小白浑身上下都在被把玩，从手到脚，从胸前到腰后，而且手法粗暴，他浑身上下都陷入了剧烈的疼痛里。  
嘴里的东西终于射了出来，还有埋在他身体里的东西，也终于放过了他，混杂着血水的精液顺着腿根流下。小白快要窒息了，他在嘴里的东西退出后开始剧烈的咳嗽，他受不了了，他会被玩死的。  
本以为结束了，没想到又来了一根新的。几乎是同时，他的前后又被重新塞满。  
这么多人，而他只有一个，小白本以为自己会被玩死，可他太天真了。哪怕他死了，他们都不会放过他的尸体吧？  
为什么？为什么偏偏是他？！  
还没有得到纾解的剩下几个“人”明显开始急躁起来，他们拉起小白的手去抚慰他们的性器，然后把射出来的东西涂满他的全身。明显不满足，塞进一根性器的后穴又伸进了一根手指，妄图往里面塞进第二根性器，小白感到自己的后穴又被撕裂了，他已经流了太多血了。  
嘴里的东西猝不及防地拔了出来，然后喷射了他一脸白浊。  
比绝望更加绝望，比生不如死更加生不如死。  
小白像是从精液里捞出来的一样，浑身上下都污秽不堪。他被性器包围，被插入，被射满全身，从里到外。  
我做了什么，小白想，为什么，为什么要这样对我？！  
收音机里的电流声突然消失了，开始渐渐传出清晰的声音。  
“接下来为您插播一条紧急新闻，2009年4月5日零点零分，中央大道上发生了一起连环车祸，该事故伤亡惨重••••••”  
鬼使神差地，小白伸出手，想要去触碰那个收音机。  
“在该车祸中身亡的还有某知名演员朱先生，据悉，车祸发生的原因是一名司机酒后驾驶，肇事者当场身亡，他叫白——”  
就在小白的指尖碰到那台收音机的时候，上面的红灯闪了几下，似是电量终于耗尽了，红灯灭了，声音戛然而止。  
突然，车顶上的灯熄灭了。  
玩弄小白的那些人也随着灯光的熄灭，在一瞬间消失不见，车上只剩下了一身狼藉浑身赤裸的小白。  
“吱啦——”  
公交车的车门打开了，深夜的雾气随着车门的打开涌入车内，雾气很快充满了整个车厢。  
小白很冷，他尝试着爬起来，但他惊恐地发现自己竟然无法掌控自己的身体。  
“哒——”  
有人上车了，但是隔着浓雾，小白看不清楚他的身影，随着脚步声的出现，小白的身体开始活动了。  
“哒——”  
但全不是他自己的意愿，他无法控制！  
“哒——”  
脚步声逼近，小白跪趴在地上，背对着脚步声压下了腰。  
“哒——”  
小白又绝望又惊恐，他的身体完全不听使唤，他抬高了自己的屁股，分开了大腿，把自己羞耻的私密的饱受摧残的地方大咧咧的展示给来者，而看见这一切的，是人是鬼都不知道。  
“哒——”  
脚步声的主人停在了小白的身后。  
他感到湿寒的雾气包裹住自己，然后一具冰冷的身体覆在了他身上。  
太冷了。连进入他体内的巨大性器都是冰冷的。小白无法动弹，只能被动承受着这冰冷的拥抱与侵犯。  
终于，身体的禁锢似乎消失了。小白腰一软就要倒下，没想到“冰人”捞起了他的腰，然后开始了猛烈的进攻。小白被顶得一颠一颠的，他体内的性器与他无比契合，每次深入都能准确的擦过前列腺，他惊恐地发现自己竟然感受到了疼痛以外的东西——快感。  
这个认知让他更加害怕：不！他不能就这样堕落下去！  
然后，他透过朦胧的雾气看见了一把锤子。  
那是刚刚用来砸他头的锤子，就在刚刚，让他万劫不复。多么可笑，现在这把锤子又重新带给他希望。  
小白咬紧牙关，抓起那把锤子，然后用尽全身的力气砸向身后之人的头部！  
浓雾散去，眼前渐渐清晰。  
被砸中的人停了下来，伤口不像正常人，没有流血，而是像瓷器一样碎裂，裂开了一个口子，有浓重的黑雾从口子里溢出来。  
他半边脸布满了碎裂的黑色细纹，半边脸天使一般好看。  
他不是人。  
他的性器还在小白体内，被砸了也不生气，而是对着已经吓个半死失去言语功能的小白缓缓扯出一个微笑。  
他把食指放在小白沾满精液的唇上。  
“嘘。”  
“啊——”  
小白尖叫出声，捂着自己的头把自己蜷缩成一团。  
然后他看到了光。  
小白捂着头猛地从床上坐起来，柔软的床，熟悉的房间，他愣了好一会才反应过来——他在家里。  
不过一场太过真实的噩梦。  
他检查完自己的全身上下，没有任何异样，被侵犯的感觉太过真实，他冲了好久的冷水澡才强行让自己忘记。  
一场梦而已，只是一场梦。  
都是假的。  
他整理好心情，强打起精神，走出了家门。  
“小白，你今天脸色不太好啊，是不是不舒服？”  
车站的工作人员关切地问他。  
“我没事，只是没睡好。”  
是的，只是一场梦。  
可那太过真实，太过可怕，就好像真的有人用冰凉的手抚摸你的身体，掐你的乳尖，抚慰你的性器，然后••••••  
小白的腿开始打颤，一旁的同事只来得及看见他跌跌撞撞跑向休息室的身影。  
“这孩子••••••是真的不舒服啊。”  
小白跑进更衣室，锁上了门，他的腿抖得更厉害。  
这不是梦，他能清晰地感觉到有两根冰凉的手指在他后穴里翻搅。  
他背靠着门，这个房间除了他空无一人，他看不到另外的人。  
但看不见，并不代表不存在。  
因为对方不是人。  
没有任何预兆，小白的裤子掉了下来，他突然被一个无形的人按在了镜子前，镜子里，他能看见自己惊恐的表情。  
身后的人渐渐显了形，他已经恢复了好看的容貌，把小白按在镜子前，坚定而又强硬地进入。  
白天光线清晰，他的脸很好看。  
这张脸，是公交车上那九个人的脸，是最后带着寒雾的那个冰冷身体的脸，更是此刻肏着他的这张脸。  
这张脸主人的视线在镜子里与小白的目光相交，然后扯出了一个冰冷的微笑。  
“好久不见，小白。”  
小白锁着的柜子里多了一个收音机，房间里的钟表一刻不停地前进着，上面的时间很清晰。  
2019年4月4日09:30


End file.
